The present invention relates to a low calorie, high fiber laxative and more specifically to such a laxative which is mixable with water for use as a laxative and which may be used in conjunction with a medically supervised dietary program to impart a feeling of satiety.
Dietary fiber is that portion of plant substances which are resistant to digestion. There is both soluble and insoluble fiber. Insoluble fiber passes through the digestive system substantially intact. It passes through more quickly than does soluble fiber and as such helps prevent constipation and also helps in treatment of diverticulosis and irritable bowel syndrome. It has recently been suggested that insoluble fiber may lessen the risk of colon cancer by passing carcinogens through the system more quickly.
Soluble fiber absorbs water. It does not dissolve in water but rather acts like a sponge in the small intestine and stomach, giving a feeling of satiety and permitting slow food absorption so as to make it useful in weight control and the treatment of diabetes. Soluble fiber is found in fruits and vegetables, especially in citrus fruits and apples.
Among the known sources of fiber usable as a laxative is psyllium powder. Various commercial products, containing psyllium powder are presently sold. Examples of such products are Fiberall, made by Rydelle Laboratories, Inc. of Racine, Wis., a bulk forming laxative which contains refined hydrophilic mucilloid extracted from the husk of psyllium seed, and Metamucil made by Proctor and Gamble of Cincinnatti, Ohio, a bulk laxative containing hydrophilic mucilloid derived from the husk of psyllium seed. Fiberall and Metamucil are both available in flavored and in unflavored forms. These products contain artificial ingredients and/or are high in calorie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,232 discloses a fiber-containing nougat type candy. The main source of fiber in the candy is cereal bran, however, alternative sources of fiber disclosed in the patent are psyllium powder and apple fiber. The '232 Patent also contains among other ingredients gum arabic and a non-sucrose sweetener.
Dry fiber products which incorporate psyllium powder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,331; 4,565,702; 4,609,831; and 4,668,519.
For people who need to improve bowel regularity and who are health and diet conscious, it is preferable to use a high fiber laxative which is made with all natural constituents and which is low in calories. Additionally, such a product should have both an appealing flavor and consistency. The cost of the product is also important since dry fiber bulking agents, unlike other laxative formulations, are intended for long-term daily use. By itself psyllium powder although a good source of fiber is expensive. Further, psyllium powder has a gritty, granular consistency when mixed with water and this consistency is not made more palatable by the use of flavoring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laxative bulking agent which is relatively low in cost, high in soluble fiber, low in calories, appealing in flavor and mouthfeel and all natural.